Brown Leather
by snakebun
Summary: Yusuke borrows Kuwabara's jacket and finds a hastily written note in the pocket. [Kuwameshi]
1. Chapter 1

~One~

He wiped the blood off of his lip with the back of his hand. "That was good." He spit some blood on the ground and smiled. "I think you knocked a tooth loose."

Kuwabara breathed heavy, his left eye swollen shut. He smiled back. "Sorry I kinda wailed on your face."

"I'm not the one with a face that looks like week old ground beef." Yusuke stuck out his tongue.

"You'll have a nice bruise, too."

Yusuke laughed. Kuwabara tried desperately to stifle his giggles before full on roaring with laughter.

Before they knew it the sun had set on their day. The fall day turned suddenly frigid. Yusuke wished he had worn more than his white tank top.

Kuwabara saw him shiver. He slipped out of his jacket and set it on the shorter man's shoulders.

"Hey, watch it!"

"You're obviously freezing. Just take it."

"Then you'll be cold, too, idiot."

Kuwabara grinned. "This idiot is wearing two shirts with sleeves." He jabbed his thumb at himself. "It's no big deal, Urameshi, just give it back later."

Yusuke slipped his arms through the sleeves, enjoying the warm fleece lining. The jacket hung down to his hips and the sleeves to his fingertips, but he was grateful for the gesture. "Thanks."

"Don't get all mushy on me now."

"Hey, you're the one acting like a gentleman giving your jacket away like I'm some damsel in distress!"

"Well, I do think of myself as a gentleman. It's getting late. Do you want-"

Yusuke stamped his foot. "Don"t you dare offer to walk me home!"

Kuwabara snorted. "See you tomorrow then." He turned on his heel and walked in the opposite direction.

He crossed his arms over his chest, then remembered the too large jacket he was given. As he walked toward his apartment, he studied the jacket. On the outside it looked like brown leather, but was a lot more movable. It had pockets on the breast and sides. He shoved his hands into the pockets and his hand brushed against a piece of paper in the right. Curiosity got the better of him as he took out the folded paper to inspect it.

Urameshi, I... we've been friends for a while

I'm not sure how to say this, so I'm writing it down Shit I'm no good at this

I think about you a lot. About us. I dream about you. You're my best friend, but I think I'm in love with you.

No that's no good either!

It shouldn't be this hard, right?

Yusuke swallowed hard as he looked at the note for what might have been the fiftieth time. He was laid out on his bed, still wearing the other man's jacket. Finally, he dropped the paper down and rolled to his side. He caught a whiff of the jackets scent, of Kuwabara's scent. It was a mix of mild cologne and sweat and Yusuke couldn't get enough of it as he breathed it in deeply. He closed his eyes and smiled at the thought of those big arms around him.

"Oh. My. God." He sat straight up on his bed. "You do NOT like Kuwabara!"


	2. Chapter 2

~Two~

"We're here to get revenge for what you did to our boss; Tokamaru."

Kuwabara chuckled. "I ain't afraid of you if you're from his gang!"

The five boys in black uniforms surrounded him. One boy lunged at Kuwabara and was taken down immediately by a punch to the side of the face. Another boy grabbed Kuwabara from behind.

"Get him guys." The boy was knocked down before his friends could get a punch landed.

"Urameshi! I got this handled!"

"Urameshi?"

He rolled up the sleeves on his brown jacket. "Yeah, but it's five to one and that's ungentlemanly behavior."

"Isn't that my jacket?"

"It's the first time I'm hearing time about it."

"No, seriously, that's the jacket I let you borrow last month!"

Yusuke tossed his attacker to the ground. "Focus, Kuwabara!" He kicked another boy in the gut.

He nodded, elbowing the closest one in the nose.

Eventually, the would be attackers ran off, covered in a plethora of bruises.

Yusuke winked at Kuwabara. "Good job today."

Kuwabara gave him a thumbs up. "Thanks. I coulda handled it though. Now about my jacket."

"You gonna fight me for it?"

"No, just wondering when you're gonna give it back."

He unzipped the jacket and slipped out of the sleeves. He sighed and held the jacket out to its owner. "I guess I've had this too long. Kinda sad to see it go."

He threw it over his shoulders. On him it went down to his waist. "Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it. I'm gonna take off. Gotta rest up so I can properly kick your ass."

"Me, too! I'm gonna beat you!"

Yusuke waved behind him as he was walking away.

He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Then he felt the piece of paper. His heart skipped as he took out the folded sheet. He hoped Urameshi hadn't found it. Slowly he opened it, looking over his own scrawled hand writing. There was something written underneath.

You're right, you are terrible at this. You talk better than I fight, though. You're my best friend, too. And this jacket makes me think about you when I wear it. Thanks.

Love Y.

He read the amended note several times as he walked, not really knowing where he was going. Waves of emotion crashed over his head and his heart to the point he felt like drowning. The pounding in his ears was deafening. He shook his head roughly and finally saw where he was; right in front of Urameshi' s apartment. He sighed deeply as he knocked on the door.

Warm, chocolate eyes greeted him at the door. "Kuwabara?"

"Uh... hey... I was just... uh... in the neighborhood..."

Yusuke smiled. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah." He stepped inside and kicked off his shoes. He stood by the door, something clearly on his mind. His eyes were averted down at the floor.

"Well? Spit it out, ya big lug."

"Hey, I'm trying! I have no idea how to say this to you! You wouldn't understand how much you mean to me so I don't want to go screwing this up by saying the wrong thing!"

Yusuke smiled and shook his head. "Idiot, you've already said everything I needed to hear."

Kuwabara smiled back at him. "That's a relief. Oh wait! There's one other thing." He took off his brown jacket and handed it to Yusuke. "Since you like it so much, you can have it."

He grabbed it quickly and put it on. It was still warm and smelled just as good as before. "I'll wear this boyfriends jacket all the time."

"Boyfriend?"

"Will you go out with me?"

He blushed scarlet. "Really?"

"Well yeah, dumbass. It's not like we can hide these feelings anymore. You said you love me and when I thought about it, I've been falling in love with you, too. You've always been there saving my ass from demons and shit."

"Urameshi, i-"

"You don't have to say anything other than yes."

"Yes...?"

"Perfect! Then it's a date! I kind of want to see that new movie. The sci-fi action one."

"No way! Me too!"

"Cool. So tomorrow?"

"Sure! I'm not doing anything."

"Okay, I'll pick you up at-"

"I have an idea." He looked down at the floor again. "Maybe you could just come over to my place and stay the night."

Yusuke nodded. "I could do that. What would we do though?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead."

He laughed making Kuwabara blush harder. "I really do like you, ya know. I bet you just want to talk."

He swallowed hard and nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed about it. We should talk. I'll grab a change of clothes and we'll go, okay?"

"Okay." 

They walked to Kuwabara' s house in silence. There was so much to say, but their silence echoed volumes as they walked together, but spaced apart, both afraid to make the first move.

Shizuru was sitting in the kitchen, cigarette dangling from her lips. She looked up at the boys. "Hey."

"Hey, sis, Urameshi and I are going to hang out tonight if that's cool."

"Sure." She looked at Yusuke. "Nice jacket."

"Thanks. It's his."

"I know." She took a drag from her cigarette.

When they got to his room, Yusuke dropped his bag on the floor by the door. He stretched his arms over his head and yawned before sitting on the floor next to Kuwabara. "So now what?"

"Dunno. Since we're seeing a movie tomorrow, we could play video games."

Yusuke finally broke the awkward tension between them. He leaned over until his head was resting on Kuwabara's shoulder.

Immediately his body tensed before exhaling a large breath. He touched his cheek to the top of Yusuke's black hair.

"That wasn't so bad."

Kuwabara laughed. "Why am I so nervous? You're my best friend!"

"I don't know. Are you worried?"

"What if... I don't..." He took a deep breath. "I want to be good enough for you. Because if I'm not, I might lose you."

Yusuke whipped around to look Kuwabara in the eye. "I'm not gonna let that happen! You should know that you're better than good. You are my light in the dark." He moved closer when Kuwabara averted his gaze. Those eyes were fighting tears. "You've followed me into the lion's den, given me your spirit energy, and always pushed me to be my best! You're the best damn friend anyone could ask for and why you picked an asshole like me is beyond my comprehension!" He put his hand on Kuwabara's face and gently tugged so that he could look into his eyes again. "So do me a favor and try not to forget that you are everything that is good about the human world."

His lip quivered as he leaned in, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. He sobbed quietly into his shoulder. "Urameshi..."

"Look Kuwabara, this ain't gonna be easy. But I promise I will be here as long as you want me." He kissed his temple gently.

He looked up into those large eyes. They were full of truth, compassion, and something else he couldn't quite place. "Thanks..."

"It's no big deal." He went to the bed and rested his head on the pillows. "Come here."

Kuwabara nodded and went to the bed too. He laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling.

"Relax..." He draped his arm across his chest. He sighed deeply as he nuzzled his shoulder. "I like this."

"What?"

"This warm feeling in my body. I feel your spirit energy. Yours feels like it's on the same waves as mine."

"I feel it, too." He gently ran his fingers across Yusuke's forearm. "I'm feeling tired all of a sudden..."

Yusuke let out a soft snore as he nuzzled closer.

"You said it." He turned off his lamp and settled into the embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

~Three~

He woke first, trying to stretch his body out with Kuwabara's weight on him. Their legs were entangled together with Kuwabara laying his sleeping head on Yusuke's chest. He smiled to himself as he touched that orange hair. Kuwabara snorted.

"Don't mess it up... took me... all morning..."

"What, you got a hot date or something?"

He snored. "Yeah..."

"Oh." He pulled back his hand from the curls. "Who is it?"

He blinked his eyes open. "Good, I'm still dreaming. You're my hot date." He looked up into large, brown eyes. "Damn, you have the most stunning eyes I have ever seen." He propped himself up, hovering above that attractive face he adored.

His heart raced at the closeness. He searched the face above him, not knowing what could happen next. His lips parted.

"Damn..." Kuwabara said again. "You are so hot!" He bent down and crushed his mouth against his.

A gasp was stuck in his throat as he received his first kiss. It was rough, but he molded into it, syncing movement with his partner. He wrapped his arms around those broad shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Oh... Yusuke..."

His name echoed in his head as those lips moved down to his neck to playfully tease. He threw his head back and moaned.

"Whoa..." He breathed the word out soft as a whisper. "You like that?"

He couldn't get any words out, lost in the sensation of rough fingers pushing his shirt up and warm lips across his chest. He gasped, finally finding his voice. "Kazuma!"

"Say my name. Tell me who you want." He grazed his tongue down his abdomen. His hands slid down working brass button and zipper on the jeans Yusuke fell asleep wearing. He playfully bit Yusuke on the hip.

"Wait-!" He looked down, his wide eyes staring straight into eyes he'd never seen. They were dark and wanting; the eyes of a beast. He could make a demon buckle with that look and he was. Yusuke threw back his head again, bucking his hips up towards the playful bites.

Kuwabara had a devil's grin as he pulled those jeans down lower, exposing every part of Yusuke. "You look so good... good enough to eat..."

"Oh, god! Kuwabara! What's gotten into you?"

"I'm having one of those lucid dreams where I get to control what happens. And this is the best one yet."

"Kuwabara!" He threw his head back as hands and mouth and tongue touched him intimately. He lifted his hips up and cried out. "You're not... dreaming, Kuwabara!" The pleasure became too much as his body shook violently in waves of ecstasy. He breathed hard and heavy, barely aware of Kuwabara coughing at the end of the bed.

"What did I just do?" He glanced at Yusuke, sprawled out on the bed with most of his flushed skin exposed. His ears grew hot as his own face turned scarlet. He looked away, ashamed of himself. "I'm-"

"Don't say sorry."

"What am I supposed to say? I got so carried away. I really thought I was dreaming. Why else would you still be here in the morning?"

"You invited me, knucklehead!"

"I can't believe I messed up."

"If that's messing up then I wonder what really trying would feel like."

He shot straight of the bed, still unable to look at Yusuke. "This is serious! How can you make jokes like that?!"

"It's how I try to defuse tense situations. You should know that." He pulled the bedspread over his exposed body. "How long have you had these dreams?"

He sighed heavily. "Since the first time you... died. That's when they started at least."

Yusuke leaned back into the pillow. "That's a long time."

"That's all you have to say?"

"I have never felt so relaxed in my life. I don't even remember the last time I got off."

"This is serious!"

"I am serious! What, do you feel bad we didn't date first? You wanna make up for it by buying me flowers and having dinner? Kuwabara, I'm not some girl."

"No, but I'm a man. And a man stays in control. He doesn't let primal desires take over his sense of judgment."

He sat up on the bed and winced when the zipper ground into his skin. "Look, Kuwabara…" He saw the other man shaking. "Kazuma…"

He glanced over his shoulder.

"I'm sorry."

He turned to face him. "I just want to be good for you."

"You are and this should prove it." He leaned forward and softly kissed his lips.

Their second kiss was gentle and loving with each one hungry for more. He cupped Kuwabara's face with his hand a strong arms wrapped around him. He smiled against his lips.

He pulled away too soon. "What's wrong?"

"You're really good," said Yusuke.

He smiled sheepishly. "Thanks."

"Do you still want to see that movie? I hear dark theaters are great for making out."

He blushed scarlet. "I, uh... I've heard that, too."

Yusuke beamed at his best friend. He adored the way Kuwabara's face turned red at the very mention of closeness. "I can't wait."

"I'll let you get ready." He stood, not facing Yusuke, not wanting to see what was under the blanket without spiraling out of control again.

"Relax, Kazuma." He threw off the blanket and got dressed. "There, everything's covered now. I'm ready to go if you are."

"I'm just going to change first." He removed his shirt from the day before.

Yusuke noticed the taught muscles that ran down his back. He bit his lip as he watched him stretch, rippling the muscles along his shoulders. He stood quickly and placed his hands on Kuwabara's shoulders, then moving them down.

He nearly jumped at the touch. "What is it?"

"You look really good. Have you always been this built?"

He flexed on purpose. "I've been working out recently. Trying to keep fit so I can kick your ass." He turned around and saw Yusuke's wandering eyes across his chest and abdomen. He gently placed his hand under the other man's chin and lifted his eyes up towards his.

His lips parted at the touch. "Kazuma..."

He leaned down, hovering his mouth just above his lips. "What is it, Yusuke?"

His cheeks flushed as he closed the gap between them, standing on his toes to gently brush his lips against his soft mouth. He smiled when strong hands pressed against his back, pulling him closer and deeper into the blissful kiss they shared. They were inseparable for so long that they almost missed the movie showing they planned to see.


End file.
